Hey Xmen!
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 presents! Arnold Shortman is beginning to become a mutant. Enter the X-men. Kurtty, and Arnold and Helga.
1. Mutation

**Hey Guys! Woke up on morning and said, "Arnold and X-men, could be interesting. That's where this came from! Enjoy!**

** Chapter 1: Mutation**

Arnold laid in his room looking out his skylight. It was two days ago that he turned fifteen, and was enjoying his fish tank that his mother had gotten him. The water looked so clean and radiant. Arnold was lost in the water. Just then it flew out and floated above Arnold's hand.

_New mutant signature detected. Hillwood, Washington. Address: The Sunset Arms Boarding house. Name: Arnold Phillip Shortman. Ability: Manipulation of water molecules. Class: four._

Charles Xavier looked at the screen at a promising young lad.

"Prep the Black-Bird" Xavier communicated with Logan, who was still up.

"Right Chuck." Said Logan.

Arnold put the ball of water back into the bowl. He started to breathe harder, and then fainted.

oOo

Arnold woke up the next morning and then remembered what happened the night before. He was still fully dressed in his unbuttoned plaid shirt, grey undershirt, and blue jeans.

"Listen, I don't know what you're selling, but I'm not interested." He heard Grandpa say. Arnold quickly ran down stairs and saw a bald man in a wheelchair and a pale skinned boy with blue hair.

"We are not selling anything. I can a sure you. I wish to talk to you about a change that might be affecting your Grandson." The bald man said.

"Change? What change?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa, I got it." Arnold suddenly rang from upstairs. Arnold walked down and held out his hand for the bald man to shake. "Hello, I'm Arnold."

"Hello Arnold, my name is Professor Charles Xavier," Xavier said, shaking his hand. "and this is Kurt Vagner."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt stated.

"Likewise." Arnold held out his hand, but Kurt just stared at it.

"Kurt." The Professor said.

Kurt took his hand and shook it. Arnold was surprised when he felt fur and only three fingers.

"May we come in?" Xavier asked.

"Uh, sure. Come in."

The four arrived in the living room. Arnold's parents joined them and the professor began.

"Arnold, you might have noticed that you are going through some changes, abilities that your friends might not have." Xavier stated.

"Last night, I took water out of my fist tank by just thinking of it." Arnold told him.

"You're not saying that Arnold is a mutant?" Arnold's mother said.

"Yes, he is a mutant." Xavier said.

"Can you show us vat you can do, Arnold?" Kurt asked, knowing the Professor would want his to ask.

"I'll try." Arnold stated. He put his hand over a glass that was full of water. Arnold thought of it in a ball in his hand and a second later it was.

"Wow, you're amazing Arnold!" Arnold's father told him.

"Yeah, incredible." Arnold's mother said.

"I run a school in upstate New York, where Arnold would be safe and he would be a great student."

"So, vat do you say, Arnold? Vant to come vith us und become a student at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters?"

"It sounds like a good idea, but could you give me a day or two, to say good bye." Arnold asked.

"Of course. If you need us, _just call._" Xavier told him.

"You can read, and communicate with other people, with your head?" Arnold asked.

"Yes." Xavier stated.

"It can get annoying." Kurt stated.


	2. Departing and Arriving

Chapter 2: Departing and Arriving

Arnold walked the streets of Hillwood. He passed many landmarks. Gerald field, where the gang played all kinds of sports. Now it was being used by other kids, but the older gang sometimes got in there. Arnold passed P.S. 118, his old school. He had so many found memories of this place. The great flood six years ago, the teacher strike, and four years ago, the place Arnold told Helga that he loved her. Helga. He was passing her house now. Arnold rang the doorbell and a second later a very tired looking Mrs. Pataki answered the door.

"Oh, Hello Arthur. I'll call Helga." Mrs. Pataki said. Arnold stopped trying to get Helga's parents to remember his name about two years ago.

After Helga was called Arnold was invited in. Helga came running down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Hey football-head. How are you?" Helga said in her usual way. Arnold's football-shaped head was still there, just not as wide.

"Helga, we need to talk." Arnold said. A moment later they were in Helga's room. Helga had refinished her room. It had blue walls with pictures of the gang, her family, and her and Arnold. Helga's closet was also different. Especially since she got rid of her Arnold shrine. Helga kept her locket, though. Arnold also had a heart-shaped locket of Helga that he kept on his nightstand.

"So short's, what's on your wide mind?" Helga joked.

"Helga, I don't know how to explain this." Arnold told her.

"You're not cheating on me, are you?" Helga asked.

"No! No, it's not that. I should just come out and say it. Helga, you know those mutants we see on T.V.?"

"Yeah." Helga was starting to get nervous.

"Well, I'm one of them." Arnold stated.

Helga gasped. "You're a mutant?" Helga whispered.

"Yes, and I have to go to this school for people like me, so I can be safe."

Helga started to tear up.

"Don't cry Helga. It's not like we won't be seeing each other ever again." Arnold comforted.

"I know, but… where are you going?" Helga asked.

"Upstate New York."

Helga turned around. "I'm coming with you."

"Helga, this is a school for mutants. It is a very secretive place."

"I don't care. I'm coming with you."

oOo

After Arnold was done saying goodbye, and a much heated talk with Helga, her parents, and the Professor, Arnold was loading Helga's bags on the Black Bird. When Arnold came out for the last bag, Arnold saw Miles (his Dad), Stella (his Mom), Gertie(Grandma), Phil (Grandpa), Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Brainy, Nadine, Brainy, and Eugene, all standing together. Helga walked down the ramp and the two ran and hugged all their friends. After a few minutes of the 'mushy stuff' as Helga put it, the two had to leave.

"Write us, mister. That's an order." Stella told him.

"Yes ma'am. Love you all!" Arnold and Helga shouted. "Goodbye!" With that the ramp was raised and the jet was off.

"Nice friend you have." Kurt said, "Don't vorry, you'll see zem again in a few months, ven you go home for the holidays."

"Thanks, Kurt." Arnold commented. When they were high in the air, something interesting happened.

"Kurt, we are far in the air, I think it's safe to turn off your inducer." The Professor said.

Kurt looked worried. Arnold had not seen his true form. All he knew that the guy only had three fingers and fur. Kurt pressed a button on his watch which showed Kurt's true color's (Literally). Arnold's eyes widened and Helga gasped, but held in a scream, because she knew that this person was nice. Kurt looked back at the two, who were trying their best not to offend him. They were sure he has had enough of that. Kurt smiled showing off his white fangs. Arnold and Helga smiled back. Kurt turned back around as his tail swung from side to side.

"You guys are going to love ze mansion. It's got svimming pools, tennis courts, gyms, und my favorite, a fully stocked kitchen." Kurt smiled

"You eat a lot?" Helga asked.

"Oh Ja!" Kurt stated.

"You're kind of thin." Helga commented.

"That's because of my ability. You see, it takes a lot of energy to teleport. I eat a lot to keep up, but if I miss a meal, I can't teleport vithout passing out." Kurt explained.

"Oh, I see. So do I get my own room, or do I and Football-head here have to share?" Helga asked, making Arnold blush. Kurt smiled.

"You vill get your own rooms. Right Profezzor?"

"Yes, that is correct." Xavier stated.

"Too bad, football-head. We could've…" Helga began.

"So, do you two have any questions?" Kurt interrupted to save the Professor an awkward flight home. _Thank you, Kurt._ The Professor thought. _You're velcome, Professor._

"What was your life like before you came here?" Helga asked.

"Oh, vell, I grew up in Germany vith a group of Gybsies. They had a traveling circus, and after I turned eleven, I became the lead acrobat and soon, the main attraction. After my mutant powers devolved, I came to the institute. I have been here ever since."

"That's very interesting, Kurt." Arnold said. "Do you have any pointers for us?"

"A few, the teachers at the institute are very nice, but I vould stay avay from Logan if he's having a bad day. You'll know him ven you see him. Don't make fun of anyone. Remember, we came here to get avay from zat, und finally, the most important one, have fun. That's all I can tell you." That's when the mansion came into view.

"It's beautiful. The second most beautiful thing I've ever seen behind Helga." Arnold stated.

"Oh, way thank you." Helga blushed.

"Miss. Pataki, since you are not a mutant, you will not have to attend training sections, but you will be treated as one of the students." Xavier told Helga.

"Alright, sir." Helga stated.

"Alright, let's begin the tour." Kurt stated after they landed.


	3. Tour of Greetings

Chapter 3: Tour of Greetings

Kurt led Arnold and Helga out of the hanger and into a silver hallway.

"Zis is the lower levels of the mansion. This level includes: ze danger room, ze hanger, ze war room, ze danger room, and Profezzor Xavier's mutant tracking device, Cerebro." Kurt explained. As they walked they came across Jean.

"Guten tag, Jean. This is Arnold Shortman and Helga Pataki." Kurt introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jean Grey." Jean greeted.

Arnold and Helga shook her hand.

"So, what are your gifts?" Jean asked.

"I have the ability to control water, and Helga isn't a mutant. She came to be near me." Arnold stated.

"That, and the free food and housing." Helga joked.

Jean and Kurt laughed.

"Alright, well nice meeting you." Jean then walked away.

"She your girlfriend, Kurt?" Helga asked.

"No! No, just a good friend. Here ve are the elevator." Kurt said and sure enough there was an elevator waiting there. They got in and Kurt pressed the level one button.

"So, how many students go here?" Arnold asked.

"Twenty- something, I think. Ve don't count. They're just run around like rabbits."

When they arrived on the ground floor. They entered the main hall. Arnold was amazed on how big the mansion was.

"The whole boarding house could fit in here! And there would still be space for the water heater." Arnold stated. Just then, five teenagers rushed in. They were all using their powers at the same time.

"Ac-hem." Kurt grunted. All the teenagers stopped and looked at him. "These are the new students, and I vould appreciate it if ze mansion remained in one piece for the time being."

"Sure thing, Kurt. Come on guys, let's go outside." Bobby said.

"Oh, und Sam." Kurt stated.

"Yeah Kurt." Sam stated.

"Don't make a hole in ze roof; ve just got done painting it." Kurt stated.

"Right Kurt." Sam then walked away.

"If you are vondering, Bobby's the one shooting ice out of his hands, Rayne is the one who just turned into a wolf, Jubilee is the one shooting fireworks out of her hands, Sam is the one who just turned into a giant cannon ball, and Jamie is the some with a bunch of Jamie's following him." Kurt told them. Arnold and Helga were a little dumbstruck, but recovered quickly.

They walked up the stairs and meet Beast and Storm. Then they arrived at their rooms, which were across the hall from each other.

"Alright, I'll let you two settle in. If you need anything, my room is two doors down, and also, don't get any ideas you two. I have very sensitive hearing." Kurt stated, making Arnold blush and Helga smile.

"Then we'll just have to be very quiet." Helga teased. Arnold blushed more and Kurt chuckled.

"Arnold don't let her go." Kurt laughed.

After Kurt went back to his room Arnold and Helga started to unpack in their separate rooms. After they were done they meet in the hallway. Before they said 'Hi' they noticed someone coming towards them. It was a girl with blue eyes, a pony tail, wearing a pink sweeter with a white undershirt.

"Hello, you must be the new students." She greeted.

"Yes, my name is Arnold and this is Helga." Arnold stated.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kitty." Kitty greeted.

"Nice to meet you to, Kitty." Helga stated.

"There you are Katzchen!" Kurt stated at the end of the hallway. "I want you to meet…"

"I've already meet them Kurt." Kitty stated.

"Oh, vell, I'll be in my room zen." Kurt stated, and he was blushing for some reason.

After Kurt went back into his room, Helga smiled.

"I wonder why he was blushing." Helga stated.

"Oh, he just felt stupid about thinking I hadn't meet you yet." Kitty stated.

"Alright, whatever you say. Hey Arnold, let's go down stairs and watch a movie." Helga suggested.

"Alright." Arnold simply said. They left for the family room leaving Kitty to herself. After thinking for a minute Kitty went a knocked on Kurt's door.

"Come in." He rang. Kitty simply phased though the door.

"Hey fuzzy elf, want to go play tennis?" Kitty asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Kurt jumped up and followed Kitty.

**Here you go a new chapter! Sorry this one drags a bit, but my next chapter is where it will pick up steam! Thanks for reading this! **


	4. Operation KatElf

Chapter 4: Operation Kat-Elf

Arnold and Helga have lived at the mansion for one full day now, and a lot has happened. First Helga met Rouge and the two became instant buddies. Arnold and Kurt became good friends, and Arnold and Helga both befriended Kitty. After making many friends, Arnold, Helga, and Rouge gathered in Arnold's room, and they were formulating a plan.

"You two are very sharp. Yes Kurt and Kitty have a thing for each other, but both of them are too shy to tell each other." Rouge stated.

"Kind of reminds me of someone else." Arnold stated, looking at Helga.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge asked.

"Not important, so when do we activate operation Kat-Elf?" Helga asked quickly, wanting to change subjects.

"Tonight. We have arranged for all of the students to have dinner dates and the teachers will eat in their private dining room, so Kurt and Kitty will have dinner just together." Rouge explained.

"Oh, and what are we supposed eat?" Helga asked.

Arnold then pulled a bag put from behind his back.

"McDonald's anyone?" Arnold asked jokingly.

"YES!" Rouge and Helga screamed.

"One ten-piece chicken McNugget meal for Helga, with BQ sauce."

"Thank you." Helga said.

"One fish filet with small fries for Rouge."

"How did you know that was my favorite?" Rouge asked.

"Simple, I asked Kurt. He knows a lot about you. Are you two…?"

"No, he's my abortive brother."

"Oh, well that explains it." Helga stated.

oOo

Kitty and Kurt arrived in the dining room. They were surprised that no one else was there. They then spotted a note on the table. Kurt picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Kitty and Kurt, We are all going out tonight so enjoy your romantic evening alone!" Kurt read, and then blushed. He looked to Kitty, who was blushing to.

"Funny letter, huh?" Kitty asked.

"Ja, ha." Kurt laughed nervously. Then looked over at two plates of steaming food on opposite sides of the table. They were closer to each other since they were in the middle section. "Vell, since they went through all zis trouble…" Kurt began.

"Might as well enjoy it." Kitty finished for him.

The two sat down and began eating. They got caught up in light dinner conversation. Then Kurt looked up while Kitty ate. He smiled. _I think I love you._


	5. Secrets Told

Chapter 5: Secrets told

Kurt and Kitty ate their dinner with great hunger (mostly from Kurt). Kitty then decided to speak up.

"So, Kurt what's it like in Germany?" Kitty asked.

"Vell, it vas beautiful. I mostly saw forests." Kurt stated.

"Didn't you see any cities?" Kitty asked.

"Not really. I didn't go out into town much. I stayed in the camp with the rest of my family." Kurt stated.

"Oh, you had a big family?" Kitty was interested.

"The Gripes's were my family. They taught me, kept care of me, and were there for me ven I needed them. They might have not been my real family, but they were very close to me, and I loved every one of them." Kurt explained.

"Sounds like you had a lot of support." Kitty stated.

"Vell, I needed it after that one night." Kurt then went wide eyed. How could he let that slip out?

"What night?" Kitty questioned.

"It's nothing, I don't vant to talk about it."

"Kurt, remember, you can tell me anything, anytime. I'm here for you."

Kurt thought for a second, _Might as vell tell her. You love her, so you can trust her._

"It vas two veeks before I came to ze institute. I had just gotten done performing my act at the circus. I performed in my natural form, because everyone thought I vas just a normal human in a costume, vell most people thought. After I vas done I changed out of my costume into my street clothes. I vent back ze camp to turn in early. However, ven I got zere, there vere people vaiting for me. I counted about five or six of them. They were holding bats, clubs, pitchforks, knives, and a shock gun. Ven they looked at me vith anger in zeir eyes, I ran. I ran to get avay from zem, but they ran to catch me. Zat's ven I entered ze voods. I knew those voods better than anyone else. I climbed up a tree to get a better view of where they were. Just zen a zere vas a great pain in my leg. Ze man vith the shock gun shot me in my left leg. I fell off of the tree and landed hard on the ground. I tried to crawl avay but, they caught up vith me. Zen there vas a great pain coming from ze end of my tail. Zey had driven a nail though my tail. I screamed to kingdom come zat someone would help me. Zey just kept beating me and slashing me vith ze knife. Zen everyzing stopped. I looked up and the five men just valked avay. Zen I heard a soft hum coming towards me and footsteps. Ven I looked up I saw Profezzor Xavier and Logan. Logan valked over and got ze nail out of my tail. Ze pain vas almost as bad as vhen zey put it in. Zen ze Profezzor took my head, and said 'sleep', and I did. Ven I voke up I vas fully healed, zanks to a blood donor, who's blood had incredible healing processes. Zen a veek later I came here."

Kitty looked like she was going to cry. She felt so bad for her fuzzy elf.

"Kurt, I… I had no idea. That's terrible. Do you have any scars?" Kitty asked.

"I have many scars. Logan's blood could not get rid of zem. Zis is ze vorst one." Kurt put his tail on the table. "Part the fur on ze tip, you'll see it."

Kitty did so and sure enough there was a white scar in the shape of a nail. Kitty turned his tail on the other side and saw the same thing. Kurt then chuckled. "What?" Kitty asked.

"It tickles." Kurt chuckled.

Kitty smiled. Just because Kurt had a terrible past, doesn't mean he wasn't Kurt.

"I wonder who set this up." Kitty stated.

"Arnold, Helga, and Rouge." Kurt told her.

"So, got a plan to get them back?" Kitty asked.

"Already taken care of. So, Kitty after dinner vould you like to vatch a movie?" Kurt asked.

"I would love to."

oOo

Back in Arnold's room, there were groans of pain.

"I thought that food tasted weird." Helga said painfully.

"Never again will I eat food that Arnold leaves unattended for three minutes." Rouge groaned.

"Amen, to that." Arnold groaned.


	6. Almost

**Hey Guys! I would like to inform you that this story will continue because people seem to be enjoying this! Oh, by the way, this all happens after season four in X-men: Evo. And after Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie. Sorry for the long wait, I had chores to do. Well that's the update, and here it is!**

Chapter 6: Almost

Kurt and Kitty sat on opposite sides of the couch in the rec room. Kurt picked a movie that he knew Kitty would like. Kitty was a big fan of old 1940's and 50's movies, and Kurt enjoyed them to (much because Kurt rarely saw T.V. before he came to the institute).

"Oh my gosh. I love the _Ma and Pa Kettle_ movies! This is my favorite one. (The first _Ma and Pa Kettle _movie is the one she's talking about.)" Kitty stated excitedly.

"I have never seen zis one, but I saw _The Egg and I_ vhich this movie is based off of, so I know most of ze characters." Kurt stated.

While they talked and laughed with each other, Arnold, Helga, and Rouge watched them. Helga, who had the same prank pulled on her, was able to cure their stomach aches.

"Do you think it's working?" Helga asked.

"They seem to be inching closer to each other every so often, so maybe." Arnold answered.

They all shut up when Kitty opened her mouth to say something.

"Hey Kurt, do you think that we could sit closer? Maybe hold hands?" Kitty asked.

"Sure." Kurt stated nervously. When they were closer, Kurt put his hand in Kitty's. The two then looked at each other's eyes. They were amazed on how good holding hands could feel. Kurt and Kitty leaned in. Their eyelids closing. Their lips puckering.

"Whoa!" A shout was then heard behind them. Kurt and Kitty both shot apart. When they looked behind them, they saw Rouge and Helga trying to look innocent and Arnold trying to get out of the plant that broke his fall.

"Vat are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked sheepishly.

"We were just passing through and Arnold tripped over his own feet. We didn't see anything?" Helga lied.

"Well if you didn't see anything, then why are you blushing?" Kitty asked.

"We can ask you the same." Rouge chipped in. The four looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

"This moment never happened." Kitty stated.

"Right." Helga stated.

Rouge and Helga left the room, and went back upstairs. Kurt and Kitty looked at each other.

"Do you vant to pick up vhere ve left off?" Kurt asked.

"God yes." Kitty stated. The two then went back to their previous position. Their lips puckering. Their eyelids closing. Their lips inches apart.

"Oh my God, could you guys just wait till I leave!" Arnold stated. He had just gotten out of the plant and was beginning to walk away.

"Could you hurry?" Kurt smiled. Arnold just kept on walking.

"Let's try again." Kitty stated.

Kurt nodded. Their lips puckered. Their hands on each other's shoulders. Kurt's tail wrapped itself around Kitty's leg. Then with one last breath, the two shared their first real Kiss.

**Well they did it! They had their first kiss! What you guys think? Review and TELL ME!**

** SEE YOU GUYS SOON!**


	7. Truth

Chapter 7: Truth

Kurt and Kitty sat in the rec room. Their popcorn cracking in their mouths. They had just declared themselves 'boyfriend, girlfriend'. Arnold, Helga, and Rouge had heard the agreement between the two, with heavy breathing.

"Keety?" Kurt stated.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Kitty asked.

"Vill you be my girlfriend?" At that moment, Arnold, Helga, and Rouge all held their breath.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." The troop on the top of the stairs all smiled. They had done it. They had brought their couple together.

Later, Helga and Rouge were sitting in Helga's room. They were talking about how early they had to wake up, and how high school was a little dull. Suddenly, Rouge changed the subject.

"Helga how did you and Arnold declare your relationship?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, um, well we met and we became an instant couple." Helga lied.

"That's not the truth is it?" Helga shook her head. "Come on, Helga. What really happened?"

"Alright, when I started preschool, I felt like I didn't matter. My parents barely noticed me, and no one ever stopped and helped me along.

"That sounds rough." Rouge stated.

"It was, until I met Arnold. He put his umbrella over my head and told me that he liked my bow. He was the first person to show me any kind of kindness. I fell for him instantly, but I was confused over my emotions. Instead of showing him the kindness he showed me, I bullied him for a long time. Then when we were nine years old, I confessed that I loved him, but then I took it back, because he didn't tell me how he felt. Then when we were ten, he told me that he had a crush on me, but wanted to wait to have a full relationship. Then two years passed and out of the blue at lunch, in a private part of the school, Arnold told me that he loved me. We had an almost husband/wife relationship, and I guess you can say, we have been married for three years now." Helga told Rouge.

Rouge's eyes were wide at the wild, crazy, and entertaining roller-coaster that these two had been on. It reminded her of that cartoon, _Yo Bob!,_ but she had to pay attention to this.

"That's a very good outcome, Helga." Rouge stated.

"Yeah, I always think of what might of happened if Arnold went to a different preschool, and never put that umbrella over my head. Before he did that, my closet was a place where I cried my heart out, but after that one action, it became his shrine." Helga told Rouge.

"Shrine?" Rouge asked.

"From ages four to twelve, I always made little statues crafted into Arnold's likeness, but don't worry, my therapist says that's okay*." Helga stated.

"Okay. Wait, when did you say that Arnold told you he loved you?" Rouge asked.

"October 25. Why?" Helga asked.

"That's tomorrow."

*= My favorite _Hey Arnold! _episode, 'Helga on the Couch'.

**UPDATE: **Guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just started high school, and getting homework, so I'm going to be busy, but I will make my fanfiction account my third priority, behind homework and getting into the play at school!

This story is almost done. Actually, I only have one more chapter left! Then I would like to work on my next story, TRAINing, about the X-men going on a train trip from New York to California. I'm excited about this one. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and reviewed! See you soon! Live long and prosper.


	8. Holiday greetings

Chapter 8: Holiday greetings

Arnold and Helga sat in the rec room of the mansion moping. They were just told that they couldn't go home for the holidays, because there were no flying options. Kurt, Kitty and Storm took the blackbird to Germany and Africa. Jean and Scott took the Professor's car to visit Jean's parents in Minnesota.* Evan and the rest of the mutants went to the airport to different locations, except Rouge, who just wanted to be alone. The only people at the mansion was; the Professor, Beast, Logan, Arnold, Helga, and Rouge.

"Would you like to do something?" Arnold asked.

"We could program the danger room for laser tag." Helga suggested.

"That's a great idea." Arnold told her.

"Better set it for more than two." A voice rang behind them.

Arnold turned around. "Gerald? Phoebe?" Arnold was shocked.

"Don't forget us!" Just then Miles, Stella, Grandpa, Grandma, Big Bob, and Miriam coming in followed by the Professor.

"Arnold, Helga, I believe you know these people?" Xavier stated.

"You know it, Professor." Helga told him.

"Come on. Let's go laser tagging." Gerald told them.

oOo

Kurt and Kitty had arrived in Germany, and arrived in the camp that Kurt grew up in. Kitty had met his mother and father, and she was feeling comfy at the camp, and she was happy to see Kurt in his element. She was in her tent, unpacking, when Kurt 'knocked' on the 'door'.

"Come in." She stated.

Kurt walked in and looked at her with a half-lidded gaze.

"What's that look for?" Kitty asked.

"I keep seeing Arnold look at Helga vith zat gaze. I thought it must mean somezing."

"It does, it means you're lovesick." Kitty stated.

Kurt blushed. "Oh, did not know that."

"Okay, let's go see what's happening outside." Kitty suggested.

When they go out there they saw people dancing. Suddenly Kurt grasped Kitty's hand.

"Vould you like to dance?" He asked.

"Of course." Kitty stated.

The two danced around for a while and having a great time.

oOo

Arnold and Helga laughed as they exited the danger room with Gerald, and Phoebe. They had just finished a great game of laser tag. Arnold and Gerald played against Phoebe and Helga. They all had a great time. All the adults sat in the kitchen, sharing stories and all that adult stuff. That night was Christmas Eve. Arnold and Helga were walking out of the rec room when Arnold suddenly stopped.

"What?" Helga asked.

"Mistletoe." Arnold pointed up.

"Oh, look at that."

"Well?" Arnold held out his hand.

"Oh, alright." She stated as she took his hand.

Arnold pressed his lips against hers. When they broke Arnold put his hand on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, my angle."* He stated.

oOo

"Guten morgan, mein Katzchen." Kurt greeted.

"Good morning, Kurt." Kitty had fallen asleep in Kurt's tent and woke up there this German morning.

"Vant a good morning kiss?" Kurt asked.

"Love one."

The two couples on other sides of the world kissed at the same time.

-Hey X-men

**COMPLETE! DONE! OVER! Thanks for reading everybody, and sorry for this chapter, I know like all my stories, I'm terrible with endings. Anyway, look for my next story, TRAINing. **


End file.
